1. Field
The following disclosure relates to load distribution to an object and, more specifically, an apparatus and system for a variable modulus body brace.
2. State of the Art
Various types of body braces are known. For example, knee, back, arm, and ankle braces are common. Typical flexible braces are formed of a fabric material that is wrapped around a portion of the body in an attempt to reinforce that portion. Typical rigid braces are formed of composite (or fabric) structure that wraps around a portion of the body with metal supports that are mechanically secured (or supported by) to the composite (or fabric) structure. The metal supports are provided to reinforce a part of the body.